insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Stacy
Skills Gwen Stacy isn't anyone with super powers or any other type of supernatural abilities. She's purely human, through and through, and she proud of it too. She's always been a smart person, but being a science major and grabbing an internship with Oscorp can certainly earn points with anyone. Yes, in a sense, Ms. Stacy is a bit of a science nerd. But she's not just intelligent in science, she's pretty intelligent elsewhere as well. She's pretty good when it comes to quick thinking, so often times, if she finds herself in a bad situation, she won't be the one to panic, but rather she'll be the one to keep a calm head and try and make things better in the situation, just like her dad always told her to do. But this girl isn't just all brains. She's got some brawns of her own. After all, when your dad is the chief of police, you tend to have a bit of background training. Since she was young, Gwen has always been an athletic person, even if she never really got into any sports. But she always kept herself in good shape, and she still does today, which is why she is as strong as she is compared to some of the other girls her age. Her father kept her on her toes though, and all of these years he's certainly made sure his little girl can handle herself. Gwen is quite skilled when it comes to unarmed combat. She isn't afraid to hit anybody no matter who they are as long as she herself stays safe, because if there's one thing she learned from her father, it's that in the end, you take care of yourself and forget about your opponent's well-being, because if it comes down to it and your opponent is dangerous, they aren't going to care if you make it out alive or not. Personality Gwen isn't someone who can be seen as a pushover. If she's determined about something, she won't be the one to give up all that easily. She won't even take no for an answer. It's her way or no way at all. Especially if it concerns the well-being of others. Gwen is fiercely protective of those she loves, so if anyone she knows gets into a sticky situation, don't be surprised if Gwen is on their side through and through. She's a loyal friend and will always be there to stand by their side whenever they need the support. She was always told the simple rule of treat others how you would like to be treated, and so it is because of this value that she has carried with her most of her life that she is loyal as she is to most of her friends. Yeah, Gwen has the tough side of her that people see whenever she gets upset, but that side of her is normally the police chief talking. Most of the time she's as sweet as can be, and hardly ever really lets anything bother her. She is a caring person, and most of the time, even if it's for a stranger, she'll go out of her way to do the right thing, even if it's something small like holding a door or merely saying hello to someone in the morning. It's just the person she is, and how she was raised. Her mother had always told her to have good morals, and she's stuck to that. Well, for the most part. She does some things a little unlike her here and there, but it's only if it's for the benefit of others. Not that she'd ever tell her parents that since they can be a little uptight at times. A lot of people tend to say that Gwen is a bit of a sweet and sour type due to the differences in her personality sometimes, but overall, she's a loved person with whoever she may meet. But she's not just some little girl either. As was stated before, Gwen tends to always try and get things to go her way, even if she's arguing with only herself. In any situation she'll do what's right, no matter how dangerous, for, like her father often says, she's got a fighting spirit matched by no one else in the family. This girl's got guts, whether she'll admit it or not, and if it's necessary, she'll be the first to go head long into any dangerous situation no matter what anyone else may tell her. Appearance Gwen is a gorgeous young woman who is of about medium height, standing at 5'6" and weighing roughly around 130 lbs. with long, shoulder length blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. Her figure is thin, although her strength is apparent, for she has a slightly athletic build due to the various days spent working out with her father. Her complexion is slightly tan, for she tends to spend a lot of time outside whenever it's warmer weather in New York. Gwen typical prefers casual clothing, or, at least, her version of casual clothing. Normally she'll wear blouses, skirts, and occasionally skirts when it comes to school and her internship at Oscorp. The style of her hair all depends on the day, for if it's hot, most likely she'll be putting her hair up into a pony-tail or a bun. But walking around in t-shirts and sweats isn't completely out of the mix either. In fact, that's mostly what she tends to wear when she is alone at home. Well, she'll occasionally go out in such clothing, but she'll only do it for a certain young man. Now, onto the topic of other clothing, or, in short, formal wear. Gwen will wear fancy dresses and the like, but normally it's only for special occasions or events. Relationships Peter Parker - Out of most of the people she has met, Gwen has come to respect and love Peter more than any other person she knows, apart from her family of course. This young man caught her eye the moment he stood up to Flash Thompson out in the school yard, and ever since then the young woman has fallen head over heels for the odd, quirky young man. Knowing his role as Spiderman did little to deter her from how she felt about the young man, and instead the knowledge only served to further the respect she has for him. Gwen would do anything for Peter, no matter what the danger, and he knows that as well. She's even gone so far as to put her own life at risk just because it meant saving his. History Gwen Stacy was born to George, a member of the NYPD at the time, and Helen Stacy in New York, New York. As a child, Gwen was always happy and moving about, never really staying still for long in one place or another. She always kept her parents on their toes, but they loved her all the same. But as the years passed, Gwen slowly became calmer, and even as a toddler she could be strangely serious. But her parents didn't mind such behavior in the least, because in their mind, as long as she was calm and not running about the house like a crazy child, everything was fine. But that was also before the boys were born. Gwen had only been six at the time, but about a year or so after they were born, it could be hectic in the house. Having three little boys running about the apartment like crazy little animals seemed to keep Gwen's parents on their feet much more than after the days she was born. But Gwen, being the good child her parents had raised her to be, was always there to help out. She'd be the one to watch the boys and take care of them whenever their parents were out of the room, and often times it worked out perfectly, for the young girl never minded having to play with them in the least. She loved her brothers with all her heart, and so there was no need for any pushing her to do anything with them. Gwen was about twelve years old the day she first started getting into science. The young woman was fascinated with the way things worked in the scientific world, and so was the beginning of a very successful path of career. She was already good as it was in school, but once Gwen had set her mind to it, she was excelling in every science related class she ever took, and by the time she reached high school, she was one of the best in her class. Senior year in high school. Going into it, everything seemed like it would be the same as it had always been. But that was before she met a young man by the name of Peter Parker. True, she'd seen him more than once, but that day out in the yard when he stood up for a fellow classmate against Flash Thompson was the day that he caught Gwen's eye. She was impressed seeing as how much of a jerk the guy could be, and so the moment moment Flash started to bully him, she was standing up for Peter all on her own. It got her a few strange looks from some of her classmates, but she didn't care. She was doing what she believed in and what she thought was right. After school that day, the day various students were supposed to show up for the possible internship at Oscorp, Gwen herself was at Oscorp working on her own internship. Her own teacher with whom she worked, Dr. Curt Connors, was of course the man who was overseeing most of the students that day. She just hadn't been expecting to see Peter in the crowd of students that day. But the moment he spoke up with a suggestion, and was correct, she became even more interested in this quiet boy. It was after the strange meeting she had with Peter that her life turned completely upside down. She got to know Peter a little better, even admiring him some after the incident in which the young boy stood up to Flash, humiliating him in front of his classmates. She found his quirkiness cute, and it was for that reason that she couldn't really seem to stay away from the boy. And it was just when things were starting to get comfortable between them that the tragedy struck. The death of Peter's uncle. Gwen had only met the man once, in the hall after he had accompanied Peter to the Principal's office, and that had been the only time. She had liked the spirit the man had, and so the day after his death, Gwen had been there to comfort Peter, even when it didn't seem like he wanted anything to do with her. But things calmed down between the two teens, and it was with a brave face that Gwen asked Peter to come to her house for dinner that night. The moment that Peter landed on the fire escape outside her window was just another thing that seemed to keep Gwen on her toes, for to her it seemed like he was just full of all sorts of surprises. It was just when dinner came that things became awkward, especially since her father began to speak of the famed "Spiderman" who had made an appearance as if out of no where. After the conversation became heated, Gwen had cut in, and after excusing herself, she had left with Peter and gone out onto the roof. The young woman certainly hadn't been expecting the confession she got from Peter then. She hadn't believed him, but when he did prove it to her, not only had she been surprised, but the moment he kissed her, she kissed him back. The moment was ruined though, for Peter soon had to disappear due to the calls of police sirens from down below in the streets. Everything became hectic after that single kiss. The appearance of the strange hybrid creature who was attacking the city certainly sent many into a panic, and when Peter showed up outside her window once again with various bleeding wounds, Gwen herself wasn't sure how to react. But she took him in and helped him anyways. She didn't panic the next day when the creature showed up at school, aiming to attack Peter, for instead of running like he told her, she instead went back for him, bravely taking on the Lizard in an attempt to help Peter. It was later on when they discovered what the plan was of Dr. Connors, or the Lizard, was to turn all of New York City into creatures like him, and so Gwen ended up using her resources at Oscorp to produce the serum for the toxin which the Lizard had been planning to use. She had gotten lucky enough when he was in the lab, for he had only come for a machine to use for the toxin, and left her be. The moment her father arrived on scene, she gave him the antidote and told him to get it to Peter and to keep him safe. It was after the chaos of the rooftop battle at Oscorp that Gwen learned the truth. Peter had manged to save the city, but the price had been the life of her father. The funeral was held for him, and afterwards she had gone to Peter's house to ask why he hadn't been there, but when he rejected her she had figured out the truth was that her father had told Peter to stay away from her for her own good. Upset, Gwen had left, and over the next few weeks she refused to say anything to the boy. All up until Peter began to speak with her once again. It's been about a month since the death of her father, and in the past few weeks Gwen has already begun to hang out with Peter once again. She was hesitant at first, but overall she was glad she had begun to speak with him again. It was a few days ago that she had been walking to Pete's home for a "study date" when almost as if out of nowhere a darkness had opened up in the pavement of the walk and she had been consumed, entering a world unknown to all. Pandora History